Mance Rayder
Mance Rayder is a character mentioned in the first and second seasons. He will make his first on-screen appearance in the third season and will be played by Ciarán Hinds.Winter is Coming.net article on season 3 rolesHibberd, James (August 17, 2012). Game of Thrones' Mance Rayder. Entertainment Weekly. He is the leader of the Free Folk and a feared opponent of the Night's Watch. Biography Background Mance Rayder was once a noted ranger of the Night's Watch. He deserted his post and fled north of the Wall to join the wildlings."The North Remembers" He rose to become the King-Beyond-the-Wall, a title bestowed on a wildling leader who manages to unify all of the tribes under his command. It appears he has held the position of King-Beyond-The-Wall for more than a decade, as Ser Alliser Thorne mentions he was King-beyond-the-Wall during the previous winter."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" Season 1 Ser Alliser tells Jon Snow and Samwell Tarly that the wildlings under Rayder are hard, skilled men who know their country much better than the Watch do."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" A wildling raiding party takes Bran Stark prisoner near Winterfell. One of their number, Osha suggests taking Bran Stark as a captive to Mance. This suggestion is rejected as the wildlings are fleeing south in terror of the White Walkers."A Golden Crown" Season 2 Craster tells Lord Commander Jeor Mormont that Mance is assembling an army in the Frostfangs."The North Remembers" Varys reports rumors of the wildlings organizing under Mance to the Small Council."The Night Lands" Qhorin Halfhand predicts that the wildlings will be more dangerous under Mance because he used to be a man of the Night's Watch and knows their tactics."The Ghost of Harrenhal" When she is captured, Ygritte points out to Jon Snow that the wildlings chose Mance Rayder to lead them, and he's not "King-Beyond-the-Wall" because his father was. Ygritte also says that Mance Rayder chose to desert from the Night's Watch to join the Free Folk."A Man Without Honor" Ygritte reverses the situation and takes Jon prisoner. She argues to the Lord of Bones that Mance will want to consider questioning Jon because he is the bastard son of Ned Stark, so they shouldn't just kill Jon on the spot. The Lord of Bones has also captured Qhorin and they march back to Mance with both captives. When Jon Snow slays Qhorin, Ygritte mentions to the Lord of Bones that he can tell Mance Rayder who killed Qhorin. Jon's ropes are cut and they stand before Mance's encampment. "The Prince of Winterfell" Season 3 In season 3, Jon Snow is introduced to Mance Rayder who states young Snow to reveal his reasons for wanting to join beyond the wall. Jon Snow expresses disgust at Lord Commander Mormont's complacency towards Craster and tells Mance that he wishes to join the side that fights for the living. Mance tells Jon, "We'll need to find you a new cloak". Appearances Behind the scenes Dominic West was originally offered the role but turned it down, as he did not want to be away from his family for so long to film in Iceland.Ryan, Maureen (August 3, 2012). 'Game Of Thrones': Dominic West Of The 'Wire' Rejected A Role On The HBO Drama. Huffington Post. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Mance Rayder is a former brother of the Night's Watch. He was born as a wildling, but was given over to be raised by the Watch when still an infant. Chafing at the restrictions and orders that the Night's Watch places upon its members, he fled over the Wall and took refuge amongst the wildlings. Over several years he became a respected warleader and warrior, and eventually was made King-Beyond-the-Wall by acclamation. At the start of the books his name and growing strength has been noted by Lord Eddard Stark, who ponders taking an army beyond the Wall to deal with him before he is summoned south to King's Landing instead. He is a large man with long brown hair that has gone mostly gray. Otherwise, Mance is noted for being a surprisingly unremarkable, average-looking man. Mance's age in the book is not given, nor how long he has been amongst the wildlings. However, Benjen Stark had never met him, suggesting that Rayder left before Benjen joined the Night's Watch after the events of Robert's Rebellion. See also * Mance Rayder at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (major spoilers from the books). References Category:Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Night's Watch Category:Kings Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Free Folk